


The God's Mistress

by Wicked_Wiccan



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Wiccan/pseuds/Wicked_Wiccan
Kudos: 2





	The God's Mistress

I stood with my friends while Brandt told yet another story of his heroism. “So I took hold of her waist,” he said, taking hold of my waist to illustrate the narration, “And we swung to safety.” 

I laughed at his characteristically foolish antics and pushed him off playfully. “Okay, Errol Flynn, I think you’ve had enough.” I took his flagon and put it to my lips, drinking deep. My eyes drifted up to the dais where Loki was glaring, eyes burning so hard I was surprised we weren’t all on fire. 

“Errol Flynn?” Brandt asked, trying to take his cup back.

I batted his hand away, still looking at my prince. “Midgardian actor last time I was there.”

Loki smiled at his family and stood. He bowed to them, kissed his wife’s hand, and walked away out of the side door. I waited a few minutes, drank another cup of wine, and followed. 

The scent and cold of the fresh air was a relief after the stuffy, hot, meat-scented hall. I felt gooseflesh break out on my bare arms and hurried along to the palace. I thought it’d be best to get to my room quickly because, as much as I may have been one of the royal guards, I wasn’t sure how much I could rely on my fighting ability with this much alcohol in me. Luckily, the palace wasn’t far away.

When I opened the door to my room, a hand wrapped around my throat and blue eyes burned into me. Loki guided me inside by my neck and pushed the door closed behind me before wedging me between the door and his body. His mouth grazed my ear as he growled, “What the hell were you doing, Magnolia? Letting that big brute put his hands all over you?” He kissed me roughly, releasing my throat to pull my hair back. “Is he fucking you?”

“Of course not, my prince. No one but you touches me.” I could feel his cock hardening against me. The sensation made my cunt throb. I laced my fingers in his hair and ground my hips against his. “He’d like to. Gets hard sometimes when we spar. But he’s not going to.” 

“And why isn’t he going to?” He squeezed my breast and bit down on my neck. 

I hissed and whimpered. “Because I’m all yours.”

He paused and looked into my eyes affectionately. His fingers brushed my hair back and he gave me a small, chaste kiss on the lips. “My true wife,” he murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I kissed him back, feeling the same pull I’d had to him since we were young, like gravity. 

“Okay, let’s get back to me being jealous,” he said, assuring me that it was all a game. 

I smiled and took his hand, pulling him to my bed. “Why don’t you show me why I’m all yours, Lo?” I teased as I sat down. 

He grinned playfully and pushed me down. His long fingers untied the laces of my breeches and pulled them off before gently running his hands down my thighs. “Shall I show you why they call me silver tongue?” He lowered himself to rest between my legs, nuzzling into my pubic hair.

I laughed, threading my fingers into his hair. “I think I may have some idea, my love.” 

He parted my lips with his fingers and licked a straight line from my pussy to my clit. I felt all the muscles in my body clenching with the sensation. His lips closed around my clit and he began sucking on it, tongue flicking over at the same time. I whined and the hand in his hair balled into a fist. Loki slapped my thigh to get me to release his hair, then dipped his tongue into my cunt. He grasped my breast with one hand, squeezing my nipple between his fingers, and used the thumb of the other hand to rub my clit as he tongue-fucked me. My hips thrust against his mouth and I rode his tongue, moaning loudly. 

When he switched his tongue and hand so he was fingering me and tormenting my clit with his tongue, I started to really lose my mind. My hands grasped my sheets tight, trying to anchor myself without ripping his hair out. “Is that what you like, darling?” he growled against my clit, the vibrations provoking a pitiful whimper from my throat. He laughed wickedly. “That’s not a yes. Maybe I should try harder.” He increased the pressure and speed with both his tongue and fingers. The hand that held my breast released and he scratched hard down my breasts and belly.

“Yes! Fucking god  _ yes _ Loki! I can’t fucking handle… I’m gonna cum so fucking hard if you keep--”

He just laughed, the vibrations only adding to the stimulation. I felt the tension in my belly unravel and I bit down on my hand so hard I tasted blood, trying not to scream. I was worried they’d be able to hear me in the mead hall. Loki took to kissing my thighs until my breathing returned to normal. I reached down and stroked his hair as he climbed his way up my body, kissing a trail from my thighs to my lips.

He took my hand in his and kissed it gently. My bite mark was prominent and bleeding. “Darling, don’t do that. Don’t hurt my precious wife.” 

“I didn’t want to be too loud,” I mumbled, burying my heavily blushing face into his neck. 

He petted my hair back and kissed my forehead. “Be as loud as you want, my love. No one will hear you all the way over there.” His voice changed, becoming lower and more wicked. “Or maybe Brandt will hear you. So scream louder.” He reached down and tickled my tummy until I shrieked with laughter. He stopped and sighed contentedly. “I know a more fun way to make you scream,” he teased.

"And if your wife hears? Sigyn?"

He rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "She knows  _ you _ were my choice, not  _ her _ . She knows we're lovers. I'm not especially concerned."

Loki stood to take off his clothes, swaying teasingly. I sat up to remove my tunic, then placed my hands on his body. He groaned as my fingers dragged over his nipples, so I squeezed them gently. Smiling up at him, I took one into my mouth, licking slowly. I pulled him close with one hand, dipping the other into my pussy, then using my own wetness to stroke his erect cock. 

“Fuck, Lia,” he moaned, thrusting into my hand. My teeth grazed over his nipple before I suckled on it. “Darling, I need you.”

“You’ve got me, Lo.” I leaned down and took the head of his cock into my mouth.

“No, Lia… fuck!” His hands wrapped in my hair. “No I need to be inside of you.”

I released his cock from my mouth with a low pop. “You  _ are _ inside me…” I moved to put my mouth back around his cock, but he pulled my hair back so I looked up at him. 

With a grunt, he pushed me down onto the bed, then picked up my legs and pulled me against him. “I’m in no mood for games,” he growled.

I laughed, leaning up on my elbows. “Bullshit. But fuck me if you wanna fu--”

He thrust into me before I could finish my sentence, making me cry out as I was stretched unexpectedly. “You want me to fuck you?” he grunted between thrusts. “I’ll drive you out of your fucking mind, Lia!”

I hummed affirmatively, leaning up to wrap my arms around him. Loki kissed me passionately, holding my hips and thrusting more powerfully. “God fucking dammit, Loki!” I screamed, falling back to the bed because my arms didn’t want to hold me in place and I didn’t want to hurt his ears while I followed his order to scream as loud as I wanted. 

He laughed. “I mean, the ‘god fucking’ part is right,” he teased, fingers digging into my hips and cock pumping into me so hard that I was sure I’d be deliciously bruised the next day. Loki sometimes forgot that being half-Midgardian meant I was more fragile than he was, but I rather enjoyed the pain, so it’d never been a problem. “I love watching you squirm under me,” he bragged, trailing his fingertips down my body. His fingers found my clit and he rubbed it as vigorously as he thrust into me.

“Loki!” I screamed, putting my hand to my mouth. My body felt like it was vibrating and tingling and I could feel my orgasm approaching rapidly.

Loki removed the hand from my hip and grabbed my wrist, moving my hand from my mouth and pinning it to the bed. At that angle, his pelvis ground against my clit, so he pinned my other hand as well, his eyes gloating at my vulnerability. He growled playfully and bit my neck. His thrusts were becoming less rhythmic and his breathing was ragged and thick. “You feel so damn good, Lia,” he purred in my ear.

I wanted to say, “You’re not so bad yourself” or “Hell yeah I am” or  _ something _ , but all I could manage at the moment were desperate wails of pleasure. Loki kissed me hard enough I’d be bruised there, too, to say nothing of my wrists. If the entirety of Asgard hadn’t known in silence that Loki and I were lovers, they may have said something, but, as it was, I’d be granted blessed discretion from my comrades. 

“Magnolia, darling,” Loki breathed against my mouth. “I need you to cum.” He was barely holding it together and he couldn’t cum inside me. As his mistress, I didn’t allow it. “Cum for me, precious. I love you so fucking much. I want everyone in that mead hall to know I made you cum. I’m the only one who makes you cum,” he babbled before sinking his teeth into my shoulder. He thrust into me more desperately, chanting “Cum for me” like a fucking mantra.

I gasped in huge lungfuls of air, my brain swimming as I came. I screamed his name in an ear-splitting cry-- loud and high like a boiled kettle. My hands gripped the sheets and my heels dug into Loki’s ass, making him thrust even deeper. 

I released him as soon as my brain started working again. After he pulled out of me, I moved to face him on my belly and began sucking his cock. The taste of our combined flavors made me moan around him. Loki’s fingers gripped my hair and he started thrusting into my mouth. He must have been holding back because he came almost immediately, changing his chant to “I love you.” 

Loki collapsed next to me, face down on my bed and breathing hard. I turned around and snuggled up to him. He stroked my cheek without actually picking up his head. “I love you,” he mumbled into the blanket

I laughed. “Yeah, I got that.” My hand traced lazy circles over his back. “I love you too, Lo-Lo.” I nuzzled in and kissed his cheek. 

He squirmed, turning toward me to kiss my lips. His cheeks blazed red. He’d never admit to it and would always say it was embarrassing, but he found it endearing that I used that childish nickname for him. He reached out and held me tightly. “You’re a pain in my ass.”

I lay against him, absorbing his warmth, and felt myself falling asleep. Realizing that, I noticed Loki was starting to fall asleep as well. I jiggled his arm. “Baby, you’re falling asleep. You gotta wake up.”

“Noooo,” he whined into my hair. 

“You have to go to your room, Loki. Sleep beside your wife.”

“I  _ am _ sleeping beside my wife,” he said irritably. “Just not the woman I married.” He squeezed me tightly. “She can deal with it for one damn night.” I buried my head in his neck and breathed in his scent, listening to his deep breathing until I joined him in sleep.


End file.
